


Laura sent a carpet

by cofie



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancer!Stiles, Drawing, King!Derek, M/M, Ruler!derek, Stiles dances for money, artwork, but he chooses the sex willingly, sex happened, sketch comic, stripper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofie/pseuds/cofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch Comic! (17 pages)<br/>Set in the theme of the 'Arabian Nights' but not following it at all, Derek expects the dancer girl (that Laura sent him) to be just that, a dancer. But Stiles is not only a guy, (which pleases Derek a lot cos he really is uninterested in women), he is also smart and has a big heart.<br/>(There is also a tiger by the name 'Sleepy'.)</p>
<p>BTW the word Carpet here is not used like how some people are called doormat sometimes as a very negative thing. It is titled so because Stiles is rolled up in a carpet. There is no second or hidden meaning behind that. (English isn't my mother language sorry.) Derek Loves Stiles very much and would never hurt him or use him out.<br/>now onto the comic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura sent a carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support. Thank you for helping me reach the Milestone!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading/viewing!
> 
> Come catch me on tumblr at littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com.


End file.
